1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to a wearable apparatus and a controlling method. More particularly, the present application relates to how to obtain positioning information on the wearable apparatus and the controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, wearable devices (smart watches, smart wristbands, smart glasses, etc) are popular due to their mobility and various functions. Wearable devices are utilized for measuring heart rates, tracking running routes, recording motion histories of users, displaying notifications to users, and/or different functions. In order to make the wearable devices more user-friendly, the wearable devices must be compact, light-weighted and easy to carry. In addition, the wearable devices are also required to have good battery durability.
However, due to the size and weight of the wearable device are limited to maintain the mobility, it is hard to implement a battery with high capacity into the wearable device. Therefore, how to achieve more functions on the wearable device with a limited capacity of battery is an important problem.